Methods for forming an interconnection pattern include a process in which a metal is dry-etched in an interconnection configuration and a damascene process in which a metal is buried in an interconnection trench. In a method in which dry etching is used to form an interconnection pattern, a resist pattern is formed on a metal layer and the resist pattern is used as a mask to dry-etch the metal layer. Thereby, an interconnection pattern in which the configuration of the resist pattern is transferred is formed. In the damascene process, a trench is formed in an insulating layer, a metal material is buried in the trench, and the metal material provided in the portion other than the trench is ground and removed. Thereby, an interconnection pattern of the metal material is formed in the trench.
In addition, methods for forming an interconnection pattern also include a method in which electroless plating is used to deposit a conductive layer.
In such interconnection pattern formation, it is desired to form a stable configuration with high accuracy.